marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lauren Strucker
Lauren Strucker is a mutant who possesses the power to generate and manipulate force fields. Lauren is also the daughter of Reed Strucker and Caitlin Strucker, and the older sister of Andy Strucker. Biography ''The Gifted Lauren and her family were almost killed by a car accident, however, Lauren was able to prevent the accident by triggering her mutant abilities. She was forced to keep her powers a secret, smiling and pretending that everything was normal, when she knew that it wasn't. She had been content to wait until she turned 18 and graduate from high school before moving some place far away, like Florence. eXposed Lauren joined her brother, and her mother, at dinner after Facetiming with her boyfriend. Her father couldn't make it because he was called in to interview a suspect at the Garland Detention Center. Caitlin asked Andy how his day was at school, to which he talked about a debate they had in social studies class about the law they wanted to enforce to test people with the X-gene and monitor them. He mentioned someone in the class who freaked out, Andy's guess was that his cousin was a "mutie". Lauren, angered by such a derogatory term, tells Andy how racist he sounded. They got into an argument before their mother interjected, complaining about how they couldn't have one normal conversation. Lauren made plans to see her boyfriend at the school dance and when she got into her car she found Andy in the passenger seat. She refused to take him with her because he neglected to tell their parents about attending the party and chose, instead, to sneak out. Andy reassured her that his disappearance wouldn't trace back to her as he could make an excuse that he just went to Ian's. Despite being bullied at school, he still wanted to attend the school dance because he felt like he was being raised like a veal, cooped up in the house. Upon hearing this, Lauren reluctantly told him to buckle up as they headed for school. As they entered the dance, music boomed all around the gymnasium as students crowded the dance floor. Lauren's boyfriend, appeared and kissed Lauren. Andy decided to separate himself from them as he made his way toward the bleachers. As Jack and Lauren danced, Lauren noticed her brother, Andy, and some other guys entering the locker rooms. After a while, the school suddenly began shaking as the intensity increased, soon the lights and ceiling fixtures began to explode and fall, prompting students at the dance to run out of the school. Lauren refused to evacuate, going the opposite direction as the moving crowd, in an attempt to find her brother. As she advanced toward the locker room, she used abilities to shield herself and other students from falling debris. Seeing Andy's tormentors exit the locker room she ran inside and found her brother in the middle of the showers screaming with the faucets bent backward and the entire room trembling and falling apart. Lauren calmed Andy enough to stop his wild fit and the two exited the school and ran straight home. Once home Andy and Lauren told their mother what happened. In disbelief, their mother asked how this could happen. Lauren quickly came to Andy's defense saying this was beyond Andy's control as the X-Gene was triggered in moments of stress or danger and she knew this because she had a secret of her own, she revealed that she was a mutant and had been hiding her abilities for three years after they first manifested when she saved the family from a near-fatal car accident. Caitlin's naivete showed as she assured her children that her and their father were not against mutants right before agent Jace Turner and agent Ed Weeks from Sentinel Services. They told Caitlin that they were there to apprehend Andy and Lauren, when Caitlin refused to comply, they forced their way into the Strucker house, knocking Caitlin down in the process. Andy began to shake the house and told the agents to leave. Jace Turner urged Andy to calm down, and to come with him for questioning but as Andy grew angrier, the shaking intensified, forcing the Agents to draw their weapons. However, Lauren obstructed their path with her force fields, which in return gave Caitlin, Andy, and Lauren enough time to escape in the family's van. Attempting to flee in the family van with agents surrounding them, Andy tried to use his powers but couldn't seem to control them. Lauren created a force field between the van and the agents and the family escaped. Reed Strucker met his family in a diner and began his professional evaluation of the situation, asking Andy if he wasn't the one who initiated it. Caitlin reminded him that it wasn't a deposition and that a legal understanding of the matter would do little to help against Sentinel Services. When she mentioned the Sentinel Services' part in all of this, he finally understood the life and death reality of the situation. Sentinel Services was a federal agency with little oversight that has "disappeared" mutant suspects in the past and he wouldn't allow that to happen to his children. The only reason they got away, was that Sentinel Services didn't have enough time to put a full team together. Soon, the pressure would pick up, and they needed to find someplace safe, not, as Caitlin suggested, that they stay with her sister, Jenny in Phoenix, but Reed was thinking more along the lines of someplace with less strict mutant laws, like Mexico. Reed promised to figure something out, as Lauren leans on him for comfort At the Caravan Hotel Andy and Lauren discussed their powers and Andy's frustration with his inability to control them. Lauren told Andy that with time he will learn to control them and demonstrated her ability by knocking popcorn lose from a vending machine and encouraging Andy to do the same. When he attempted this, initially having some control, his powers escalated when his emotions from the incident at the dance took over, resulting in the machine being destroyed. With everything going as planned, the Struckers met up with Eclipse in an abandoned warehouse facility. From there, Eclipse would get them food, water, and blankets before heading down to the border, though Caitlin refused to go any further until she knew all of what he has planned for her family. Eclipse explained that he knew people down by the border with a specific set of skills, that'd allow them to get people under, over, or even through the wall. Once that was done, they'd get them new IDs. There were also churches of people who would help them. Unfortunately, their plans never initiated as it didn't take long before they were surrounded by Sentinel Services, and ordered to the ground. and came to their rescue. The seven of them sprinted through the warehouse, as Sentinel Services unleashed their mutant-hunting robots, the Sentinels, which Thunderbird saw coming ahead of time due to his foresight. When they were cornered, Eclipse and Lauren were able to keep them behind, using their mutant abilities, while Blink created a portal for them all to retreat through that led to the Mutant Underground HQ. Everyone, except Andy and Reed, went through the portal. With Andy hyper-focused on destroying the sentinels, he telekinetically forced them to explode before joining the others through the portal. Blink couldn't hold the portal open for much longer, but while Reed was waiting for his son to enter the portal, he got shot before he got the chance to enter the portal after Andy, as Blink had to shut the portal because it was too for much her to bear. Lauren cried after the portal shut, as Reed was left for capture on the other side. rX After making it through the Lauren, Andy, and Caitlin panic and ask Clarice to go back for Reed. However exhausted and injured from the bullet wound Clarice goes into unconsciousness and John and Marcos point out that even if they could go back it would be futile due to them being gravely outnumbered and so instead thought it best to focus on Clarice getting the care she needed. Lauren later interrupted John and Marcos' discussion to inform them that something was wrong with Clarice. Caitlin explained that Clarice was in respiratory distress, and her temperature was spiking. With her having portalled for miles, they concluded that it must've taken a massive amount of energy. Unfortunately, despite the size of the network, a doctor is one thing they didn't have. The only thing they could offer Clarice was first-aid and pain killers. With that, Marcos wondered if Caitlin could do anything to help, though she was unsure given that she only took a one-week course of human variant medicine in school. However, Lauren stepped in to reassure her mother that she could help Clarice, especially since she had just saved them. Clarice's abilities then began to manifest on their own. With Clarice's body in shock, it was making her system unstable, thus effecting her abilities. In order to stabilize Clarice's powers, they needed access to medication and medical supplies. Clarice's powers manifested again, this time creating a portal to an unknown road, a portal that was large enough for the back end of a pick-up truck to come hurling through. Fortunately, with John's physical invulnerability, he was able to shield Lauren and Andy from any harm. Lauren quickly rushed over to check on her mother, who had sustained a cut during the crash. John and Marcos then moved Clarice to a table, where her abilities manifested once more and began to have a physical strain on her body. Another portal opened to the same road as before. With this, a problem emerged, as armed civilians from the road could see into the Underground. While Marcos was prepared to fight, John wanted to avoid confrontation. Lauren then stepped in and using her powers was able to forcefully close Clarice’s portal. While she didn't think it would work, she figured it was worth a shot. However, with Clarice's condition worsening, another portal could very well open. John then asked Caitlin if they got her the medicine she required, could she help Clarice from the station. Unfortunately, the medication she required could only be found at a hospital, in the Pyxis machine. Taking this into consideration, Marcos hoped to take Caitlin to the nearest hospital to retrieve the required medicine while Lauren stayed back to close the portals, should they return. The next day, with their mom off with Marcos to retrieve Clarice's medicine, Andy and Lauren learned from John that Clarice was a refugee that escaped from jail before they had found her. Lauren asked what she did to deserve incarceration. John explained that Clarice was apprehended after using a portal to steal food from the back of a supermarket which happened often with mutants who couldn't pass as humans as they usually couldn't get jobs due to their appearance. Clarice then unknowingly opened another portal to the same road as before. This time, the road was aligned with Atlanta PD. Fortunately, Lauren was able to close the portal, though she experienced more trouble with closing it this time around. John then headed out for a moment, instructing Lauren to yell if anything else happened. As she went over to check on Clarice, Andy told her that what she was doing was insane, but in a good way. He then asked if mutants drank soda because he was feeling thirsty, to which Lauren replied that they were mutants. unfortunately, with Clarice's condition worsening and Lauren was growing weaker each time she used her abilities, until she failed to close the portal,With the portal wide open, the S.W.A.T team slowly approached. As one member entered through the portal, John dispatched of him fairly quickly, before throwing him back outside of the portal. Andy then ran out in front and in a display of great power, sent every officer flying backward into the air, as well as Clarice, who was knocked to the floor, and fell unconscious, though it had seemed that knocking her out caused the portal to close. However, after the closing of that single portal, many opened in its place within headquarters. John then instructed Lauren, Andy, and Sonya to evacuate the building. Lauren and Andy stood on the steps of the station, helping refugees evacuate as their mother and Marcos returned from the hospital with the supplies they needed to save Clarice. Lauren greeted her mother with a hug, though the reunion was short lived, as Caitlin had to go back inside to give Clarice the medicine, despite Lauren and Andy pleading with her to stay with them. Later that night, as the Underground recovered from Clarice's portals, Lauren and Andy sat with their mother, who told them that she was proud of them both for their heroic actions. As for their father, Caitlin assured them that he would be found. She then admitted to them that lot of people had been fighting this war for a long time, and now it was their turn to take a stand as well and assured them they would fight to bring not only their father home, but everyone. eXodus Lauren and Andy set up a game of Monopoly, however the game got heated when Andy reached for the shoe piece which angered Lauren because their father always played with the shoe. Later that Lauren and Andy were awakened from their sleep by their mother, who told them that she was leaving for their uncle Danny's house, but she would be back tomorrow, even though there were clear rules against leaving as it could compromise the station. Caitlin was hoping that he could help locate their father. But, as Lauren reminded her mother, they hadn't seen their uncle since their grandmother's funeral. Furthermore, they were not going to allow their mother to leave alone. As if Sentinel Services were to try and apprehend her, she needed someone to protect her. After realizing that she was better off with them than without them, Caitlin agreed. And so, the three of them quietly sneaked out the station that night, going unnoticed as they headed into the woods. However their trek proved difficult due to uncle Danny living across town, and they needed to catch a cab, otherwise they would be noticed on the street. But Caitlin pointed out that a cab to Buckhead was expensive, and without having no funds to spend due to their frozen bank accounts, she had no money to get them their. Andy suggested that they "unfreeze" their funds by robbing the bank, leaving both Lauren and Caitlin in disbelief that he would even suggest such an absurd idea. Lauren tried to explain that they couldn't be committing crimes if they ever stood a chance of having a normal life again, though Andy wasn't interested in her false hope in regaining normality in their lives, stating that normal was gone and that it didn't exist anymore. Andy then used his destructive abilities to rip open the parking meters, causing money to spill everywhere, thus providing them with cab fare. The three caught a cab out to their uncle Danny's house, where he greeted Caitlin with a hug, and invited everyone in after informing them that the police had stopped by the house after the incident at the school. While their mother spoke to their uncle about their current predicament, Lauren and Andy chatted with their cousin, Scott, who was fascinated with the idea of them being mutants. He asked if they had to fight off cops while on the run. Lauren explained that it wasn't like that and that they mostly ran, although Andy did inform him that they destroyed a few Sentinels along the way. Scott then asked if they had been hiding out on the streets. Unerved by the conversation Danny suggested that they play video games instead. While Lauren was on her tablet, following her boyfriend Jack on instagram. Andy and Scott played video games, during which time Scott became increasingly intrigued with Andy's abilities and his limitations. Scott then asked Andy to use his powers to destroy his softball trophy, though Andy declined, stating that he could only do it when he's angry, but Lauren interjected, stating that he couldn't do it at all, and that Scott should stop encouraging him. While scrolling on Instagram, Lauren made a startling discovery. It was a post of their home, which had been vandalized by Lucas, someone that Andy had gone to school with since the second grade. Seeing this. Andy grew angry, so much so that he tore Scott's trophy apart. Their mother then entered the room after hearing the noise created by Scott's nearly dismembered trophy. Lauren claimed that everything was fine, and that Andy and Scott were just roughhousing. Andy asked if uncle Danny was going to help them, to which their she replied that they were working on it. The next morning, Lauren and Andy came downstairs to find John and Marcos in the living room. They had come to bring Lauren, Andy and Caitlin back to Headquaters, as they weren't safe anywhere else, proven by the angry mob that arrived outside soon thereafter. As for how the mob even knew they were at uncle Danny's house, Scott revealed that he texted the picture of the torn apart trophy to one of his friends that swore he wouldn't tell anyone else. They were surrounded. While John could get them through a wall, if the mob out front started shooting while they ran, a fight would surely ensue. Andy however questioned why they should run in the first place, given that they could easily take down a few men with guns, though Lauren wasn't so sure, referring to them as an army. However, John agreed with Andy in the sense that they could easily handle the mob but pointed however, that would result in people dying, which they sought to avoid. Hoping to avoid any further altercation as well, uncle Danny went out to calm Chuck Sanders who was leading them and the mob. After Chuck hit Danny with his rifle, Andy hit back, sending out a wave of destructive telekinetic energy, knocking the mob back. Chuck stood to his feet, and aimed his rifle at Andy, though John luckily got Andy out of the line of fire while Marcos shot a ray of light at Chuck's gun, forcing him to drop it. They then took advantage of this opportunity, getting into the SUV while Marcos kept the mob at bay. Despite making it to the SUV, and driving off, they were still being pursued by the "local mutant welcoming group". On their way back to Headquarters, John and Marcos called Sonya, hoping that she could devise a plan to to save them, as they couldn't afford a fight, especially one that would leaves corpses. The SUV was repeatedly shot at, and unfortunately, Lauren couldn't shield what she couldn't see, thus rendering her useless against the gunfire. With that being said, Caitlin instructed Lauren and Andy to stay down. Luckily, Sonya was successful in coming up with plan. With the pursuit still in full form, they rounded the corner to the sight of Blink, standing in the middle of the road, holding open a portal large enough for the entire truck to fit through. After passing through the portal, they found themselves just outside the entrance of the Underground with everyone miraculously unharmed. eXit strategy ''To be added ''boXed in ''To be added ''got your siX ''To be added ''eXtreme measures ''To be added ''threat of eXtinction ''To be added ''outfoX ''To be added "eXploited" To be added "3 X 1" To be added "eXtraction" To be added "X-Roads" To be added Character traits Lauren is an intelligent and kind girl, unlike her younger brother Andy; she had a good social life before they were outed as mutants. Having had her powers for three years, Lauren tries to help her younger brother, Andy and mentor him on how to control his powers. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Mutant Physiology:' Lauren is an extremely powerful mutant who can generate and manipulate powerful force fields. **'Flyrogenesis:' Lauren can generate, create and project powerful force fields. These force fields have been shown to be able to block her and others with her from sight. They are also strong enough to close Blinks portals. **'Flyrokinesis:' Lauren can manipulate powerful force fields. ***'Combined Force:' A powerful force of incredible strength. When Lauren and Andy hold hands, they are capable of producing and incredibly strong and destructive blast of light. According to Lauren and Andy themselves, they become a single collective entity. They feel everything around them, especially when inside buildings. They combine Andy's power to push things apart and Lauren's power to pull them together and produce a force they describe as being able "to do anything they want". Whatever they feel, they can destroy. Relationships *Reed Strucker - Father. *Caitlin Strucker - Mother. *Andy Strucker - Younger brother. *Jack - Ex-boyfriend. *Wes - Ally and love interest. Appearances/Actresses *Earth-10005 (1 TV series) **''The Gifted'' - Natalie Alyn Lind ***Season One ****"eXposed" (First appearance) ****"rX" ****"eXodus" ****"eXit strategy" ****"boXed in" ****"got your siX" ****"eXtreme measures" ****"threat of eXtinction" ****"outfoX" ****"eXploited" ****"3 X 1" ****"eXtraction" ****"X-Roads" Trivia * Laurens powers are similar to Invisble Woman's. Gallery ''The Gifted'' Videos Mutant Case Files Lauren Strucker Season 1 THE GIFTED Category:The Gifted characters Category:Created characters Category:Mutant Underground members Category:Students Category:Love interest Category:Heroes Category:Teenage heroes Category:Mutants Category:Class 5 mutants Category:Characters with Force-Field Generation Category:Characters with Force-Field Manipulation Category:Earth-10005